Various container, such as plastic storage containers which hold biological specimens, are often used in circumstances in which the handling of the containers is difficult due to the surroundings in which they are stored. As an example, cryotubes are placed in liquid nitrogen or in freezers in which temperatures are held at approximately -80 degrees Celsius. The placement of the cryotubes in these environments is required in order to insure that the biological specimens will not be damaged.
Due to the extreme temperatures and other hostile environments in which the containers are stored, the handling of these containers becomes difficult and sometime hazardous for the technician. At present several methods are used which attempt to minimize the risk involved to the technician responsible for handling the containers. One of the common methods utilized for the handling of the containers is for the technician to pick up the container with his/her fingers. However, the constant exposure to the extreme temperatures or liquid nitrogen may cause damage to the nerves in the technician's hand. Also, the direct handling of the container exposes the technician to the possibility of biohazardous contamination. These are unacceptable results.
An alternative method to handle the cryotubes and the like, is with the use of forceps. The forceps are used to engage the tubes, so that the technician is not required to place his fingers in the hostile environment, thereby reducing the risk to the technician. However, in particular situations, such as when the containers are submersed in the liquid nitrogen, the use of forceps is unreliable. When utilizing forceps, the technician must be careful that the condensation of the liquid does not cause the container to slip from the forceps. If the container does slip, the contents of the container will be destroyed.
Consequently, in would prove beneficial to develop a means of handling the containers in which the device utilized to manipulate the tubes is unaffected by the environment in which the containers are positioned. It is important that the means of handling the containers does not interfere with the storage and testing of the substances contained therein. Also, as the space required for storage is expensive, the size of the containers must be minimized. It is also essential that the means required for handling be easily incorporated into the tubes currently in use, without significantly increasing the cost thereof.